The Untold Story
by Di-Lua Black Snape
Summary: Duas pessoas, uma cela. Irmãos. O mais novo assassinara o mais velho, o mais velho arruinara a vida do mais novo. Em meio ao ódio - por uma das partes - o que poderia acontecer?
1. This Is War

Sangue, jutsus, lutas... Guerra. Muitos mortos, inúmeros feridos; e os cinco ninjas caídos no chão de terra não eram exceções. Uma explosão de fumaça, provocada por uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros, trouxe ao lugar algo semelhante a uma lesma.

- Katsuyuu... Você sabe o que fazer. – Com estas palavras, a mulher desmaiou.

O animal acomodava os ninjas em suas "costas". Um vulto observava de longe e, quando a lesma lutava para manter as duas partes do corpo de sua mestra em seu lombo, ele se manifestou.

-x-

Ao longo da floresta estendia-se uma imensidão de tendas brancas, ou cabines médicas. Para quem estava fora delas era possível ver, ao longe, cinco sombras; cada uma delas carregando outra sombra, humana.

Com a aproximação, os médicos notaram que os cinco ninjas desacordados eram os principais líderes da guerra; dentre eles, o comandante dos cinco esquadrões de ataque; e ignorando o fato de que a pessoa que carregava um deles era um inimigo, correram na direção dos feridos. Kages...

-x-

O Raikage mexeu-se na cama, em um lento despertar. Abriu os olhos e uma súbita tontura abateu-lhe; sua visão estava nublada. Virando sua cabeça, seus olhos focaram-se pela primeira vez em algo mais corpóreo do que a imensidão cinza e borrada que havia em cima dele. Uchiha Itachi. Essa foi a primeira coisa que ele, propriamente, viu. O ninja classe SS, o nukenin mais perigoso de todo o mundo ninja; ao lado da Hokage e... Sujo de sangue.

O homem loiro levantou-se mais rápido do que seu corpo debilitado permitiria em qualquer outra situação. Sem pensar muito nas consequências, lançou seu corpo em direção ao Uchiha, pronto para atingir seu primeiro golpe. Foi, porém, parado pelo próprio Itachi antes que tivesse chance de reagir.

- Acalme-se. Não vim aqui como inimigo, e sim como um ninja de Konoha. – Essas foram as palavras que o moreno proferiu antes de soltar seu agressor.

- Ninja de Konoha? Do que está falando, você nada mais é do que um maldito nukenin! – Rebateu o governante da vila da nuvem, Kira A.

- Talvez Tsunade possa lhe explicar tudo quando acordar. Isso se ela acordar, e tiver lido os documentos confidenciais da folha...

- Eu os li pouco antes de vir para a guerra... – A Hokage manifestou-se pela primeira vez desde que acordara, com a voz menos entusiástica do que o normal. – Faremos uma reunião assim que os outros Kages acordarem.

- Já estou acordado. – A voz fria e calma do Kazekage fez-se presente. – Assim como Mei e Onoki. Uchiha-san será que você poderia nos dar licença por gentileza?

- Claro. – E assim, o jovem saiu da sala onde seria realizado seu julgamento.

-x-

Os cinco governantes sentaram-se em uma roda disforme, conforme as camas delimitavam. A Hokage, então, pronunciou-se.

- Bem... Acho que eu tenho muita coisa para explicar, não é?

- De fato. – Replicou o velho Tsuchikage – E é bom que ande logo por que essa cama está me matando.

- Uchiha Itachi não é um nukenin! – A chefe da vila da folha exclamou. – Bem... Não exatamente isso. – Explicou conforme as feições de seus companheiros contorciam-se em caretas de dúvida. – A dizimação do clã Uchiha foi uma missão a ele dada por Konoha. Na realidade, por Danzo e outros dois conselheiros. Nunca gostei muito deles mesmo... – Murmurou a última frase.

- Como assim? Do que estas falando? - A Mizukage parecia confusa; assim como os outros que, apesar de tudo, não se manifestaram.

- Ele recebeu esta missão e a cumpriu, com uma exceção. Ele não conseguiu matar Sasuke, seu irmão mais novo. Sasuke achou que Itachi tinha feito isso apenas para ficar mais forte e acabou fugindo da vila para ficar mais forte e vingar seu clã. Por que essa missão foi dada ao prodígio do clã Uchiha, ou melhor, para o prodígio de Konoha? Simples. Os Uchihas estavam confabulando contra Konoha. Os únicos que não estavam inclusos nessas reuniões eram os dois filhos de Mikoto e Fugaku. – A Hokage completou sua explicação.

- Certo. Só não entendo por que o Uchiha matou sua própria família. – Disse Onoki.

- Era ou a família ou a vila. Se ele escolhesse a família; a vila seria destruída e ambos os lados teriam imensas perdas afinal, é impossível negar, mas... Os Uchiha são imensuravelmente poderosos. Pensando por esse ponto... Itachi deve ter mais poder do que alguns de nós Hokages. Dizimou seu clã inteiro afinal de contas. – Disse Tsunade.

- Se é assim, como Sasuke o derrotou? – Perguntou o Kazekage.

- Sasuke não o derrotou. Itachi se deixou ser derrotado, assim poderia deixar parte de seus poderes para Sasuke, eliminaria a parte de Orochimaru que estava impregnada em seu irmão e... Realizaria o sonho de seu irmãozinho. Como eu sei disso? Itachi planejava isso desde o comaço, com exceção de "tirar" o Orochimaru de Sasuke; tanto que ele escreveu isso em seu relatório de missão. Bem... Prosseguindo. Se ele escolhesse a vila; os Uchiha, sua própria família, iriam morrer. Contudo, ele não teria de presenciar uma guerra novamente, como quando ainda era uma criança; não iria passar ou condenar ninguém àquele inferno. Salvaria a vila. Era como comparar uma vila a uma nação. O que vocês acham que ele escolheria? A nação obviamente, e foi o que ele fez. Salvou a vida, mesmo que sacrificasse todos os Uchiha para isso. Sim, por que em nome da vila, Itachi e Sasuke acabaram sendo sacrificados. Itachi sendo odiado até seu fim pelo próprio irmão e tendo que viver como um traidor; e Sasuke odiando seu irmão e sendo corroído, ou corrompido, por esse ódio com o passar dos anos. Os Uchiha são temidos por todos... Não se esqueça disso. Mas, acima de tudo... Os Uchiha sempre temeram a eles mesmos, e ao modo como viveram desde seu primeiro ancestral que iniciou essa vingança contra os Hashirama. – A loira respondeu.

Os Kages pareciam chocados, por isso, a Hokage prosseguiu.

- Bem... Capturamos Kabuto, Obito, Sasuke e... De certo modo, Itachi; mesmo ele já estando morto. Agora, devemos decidir o que faremos. Considerando alguns pedidos, Obito e Sasuke serão mantidos vivos. Quanto a Kabuto, acho melhor mantermo-lo preso por enquanto, assim podemos tentar tirar alguma informação dos que ainda não foram capturados e sobre o Edo Tensei. Apenas não sei o que fazer quanto a Itachi...

- Devemos prendê-lo também, é claro! – Disse Kira A.

- Concordo com ele, de outro modo, Kabuto poderia controlá-lo mesmo de dentro da prisão. – Indicou o Tsuchikage.

- Nossas celas são protegidas de modo que o chackra do prisioneiro seja drenado. Além disso, não é junto que isso aconteça com ele já tendo feito tanto por minha vila! - Sem dúvidas, Tsunade parecia revoltada ao dizer sua última frase.

- Concordo com a Hokage. – Disse o Kazekage.

Os olhares focaram-se na única que ainda não havia se pronunciado.

- Sendo Kabuto quem é, acredito que ele possa dar um jeito. Por isso, concordo com Onoki e Kira. – Falou a Mizukage - Também acho injusto, mas... É o melhor a se fazer.

Então, por uma diferença ínfima de votos; Uchiha Itachi foi condenado a uma cela na prisão especial de Konoha. Ironicamente, uma cela que dividiria com seu assassino: Uchiha Sasuke.

**N/A: Hey! Olha, eu particularmente, não gostei muito do começo desse capítulo. Mas enfim. **

**Essa fic foi escrita muitas vezes durante aulas e no ônibus escolar. Noites digitando com medo de acordar as pessoas, esperando que saísse algo bom. Eu tive a ajuda de duas amigas para escrever. Uma deu algumas idéias e criou o título (que eu achei perfeito) e a outra deu algumas opiniões, idéias e fez o lemon (que eu reescrevi para não ficar nada haver - a minha escrita é muito diferente da dela) - além de ter sido ela a me convencer a fazer essa fic no início de tudo. Eu... Escrevi a história inteira e criei os cenários, descrições, decidi o casal e algumas coisas mais. Bem, eu espero que gostem da fic.**

**Beijos, DBS.**


	2. Welcome To Hell

Um homem moreno caminhava pelos corredores escuros e gelados da prisão. Cercado pelas pedras frias, ele sentia-se quase claustrofóbico. Foi tacado brutalmente em uma cela por sua escolta, mas conseguiu manter-se em pé. O aroma daquele local lhe era, estranhamente, familiar e reconfortante. É possível até dizer que ele o considerava acolhedor. Olhando para o lado, ele entenderia o porquê de aquele cheiro lhe parecer tão conhecido.

Olhos brilhantes lhe encaravam em meio à escuridão. Envolto pelas trevas, seu companheiro de cela pareceria aterrorizante para qualquer um; a exceção de Itachi. Ele conhecia aquele brilho assustado nos olhos cor de sangue, afinal.

- S-Sasuke... Eu nunca imaginei que...

O mais velho foi interrompido pela abertura da cela. Um homem franzino e mal encarado apareceu diante dos dois.

- Uchiha Itachi, me acompanhe... Agora!

O jovem o qual a presença havia sido requisitada não pode negar, ou dizer qualquer outra palavra. Ele deixou seu irmão sozinho; mais uma vez.

-x-

Os dois ninjas atravessaram a porta de forma razoavelmente calma. A frente deles estava uma mesa de madeira; na qual um homem estava displicentemente recostado.

Tinha cabelos prateados, o ninja. Ele possuía, em todo o mistério no qual estava incluso, uma máscara que lhe cobria parte do rosto; e olhos cinza. Um deles coberto.

Ele estava corado; e de tão absorto em sua leitura, não percebeu a chegada dos visitantes até que se pronunciassem.

- Eu o trouxe senhor. – O carcereiro de Itachi disse, um tanto quanto apreensivo. O homem pareceu levemente irritado ao fechar o livro, mas, mesmo assim, calmo.

- Certo. Obrigada, Sora. – Falou, e completou lentamente. – Pode se retirar.

Sem questionamentos, o subordinado deixou a sala; largando para trás os dois homens que se encaravam apaticamente.

- Há quanto tempo... Uchiha Itachi-san.

- Hatake... Kakashi! – O moreno estava claramente surpreso.

- Sente-se, Uchiha. – O homem disse guardando seu livrinho relutantemente; e apesar de ter convidado Itachi, olhava-o como se fosse exigir uma indenização por ter atrapalhado sua leitura.

- Certo, mas porque estou aqui? - O moreno perguntou; já sentado.

- Nada de mais. É apenas uma tradição dar as boas vindas aos novos. Bem... Ao menos, foi o que me disseram. Só estou tomando conta deste lugar, pois o chefe dessa prisão morreu em combate durante a guerra. Enfim... Além disso, tenho que lhe explicar os horários daqui. - O mais velho, então, continuou. – Às 9 horas da manhã vocês saem das celas para tomarem o café, tendo de retornar em torno de uma hora depois. O almoço é das 13 horas às 14, e o jantar das 20 às 21 horas. Alguma pergunta?

- Que horas são? - O moreno questionou, depois de olhar ao redor.

- 13 horas. - O outro respondeu e, logo, não mais se podia ver o Uchiha.

O Hatake suspirou profundamente, voltando a sua leitura.

-x-

O refeitório do presídio já estava cheio quando Itachi conseguiu um lugar em uma mesa meio afastada de todos. Comeu um pouco e passou a observar as peculiaridades do local. Logo, algo lhe chamou a atenção: todos os homens de lá usavam a calça um pouco caída. Olhando para os lados, ele comprovaria seu palpite, se não fosse por um menino moreno que, por outro lado, parecei usar a peça de roupa acima do normal ou necessário.

Viu um jovem de aparentemente 17 anos ocupar o lugar vago ao seu lado. Ele seria bonito, se não fosse pela singular cor de seus cabelos; que assumiam um tom oscilante entre o azul e o castanho.

- Os outros lugares estão ocupados. – Ele deu a desculpa. Inútil, uma vez que o moreno via espaços claramente desocupados. Estranhamente, sentia que aquele garoto queria alguma coisa consigo, e suas suspeitas não demoraram a confirmar-se.

- Você acabou de chegar ao presídio... Já tem algum companheiro de cela? Meu nome é Shiro, por sinal. – O garoto falou. Sua voz, à exceção da última frase, havia soado um tanto quanto maliciosa, ou sugestiva.

Itachi entendera, ou achara que entendera, o que o jovem induzira; contudo, antes de rejeitá-lo, pôs em palavras sua curiosidade. Queria saber o quanto seus palpites mostrar-se-iam corretos.

- Como assim companheiro de cela?

- Tipo... Assim. - Descaradamente, o jovem insinuou-se para o mais velho; abaixando-se de modo à quase roçar seus lábios nos do moreno. Vendo uma oportunidade, o Uchiha decide criar um pequeno jogo de ilusões.

O moreno traz o menor para mais perto de si e diz calmamente em seu ouvido:

- Eu percebi que a maioria dos homens daqui andam com a calça abaixada. Já que você está neste grupo...

- Ah! Isso... As calças tem um significado, por assim dizer. As mais caídas querem dizer que o preso está apto a fazer sexo com qualquer um a qualquer hora; quando elas estão só meio caídas significa que ele está "disponível" para apenas uma pessoa, a que ele escolher; e quando a usam "justa" à cintura, não estão dispostos a fazê-lo sob nenhuma circunstância. - Responde o outro prisioneiro.

Bruscamente, o Uchiha afastou-se do mais novo.

- Obrigado pela informação. – Agradeceu Itachi, afastando-se e saindo da sala. – Companheiro de cela? Interessante...


	3. Stand By Me

A cela de Itachi ainda estava vazia quando conseguiu retornar a mesma. Pensamentos como "Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com Sasuke?" inevitavelmente vieram abrigar sua mente. Tentou afastar essas idéias e, assim como uma criança faz quando se lembra de algo que não merece ser recordado, balançou a cabeça. O barulho metálico e rangente da porta chamou sua atenção.

No momento em que o menino de pele pálida deu seu primeiro passo para dentro da cela, ficou impelido a perguntá-lo algo parecido com "Onde esteve?", mas conteve-se antes que proferisse qualquer palavra. Sasuke provavelmente não concordaria com nada mais do que um comportamento cortês, como típico de desconhecidos, apesar de os dois serem irmãos. Além disso, seria preferível que não dissesse nada, ou acabaria falando alguma besteira em decorrência do que se passava em sua mente; as palavras de um garoto sobre as quais não havia parado de refletir.

Significado, disponível, sob nenhuma circunstância... Companheiro de cela.

Parecia que cada segundo demorava um dia inteiro para passar. Não que isso o incomodasse, já que o que desejava fazer era pensar; mas, ao mesmo tempo, Itachi queria saber a reação de seu irmão em relação ao que fizera. Duas idéias conflitantes em si, e ele não sabia qual das duas ele iria seguir. Escolheria o silêncio ou a balbúrdia? E, assim, Itachi viu as horas passarem; uma após a outra, lentamente.

-x-

Era noite. Os dois homens pareciam presos em uma constrangedora falta de sons.

- Sasuke, eu...

- Não diga nada. Eu não quero ouvir uma palavra do que quer que você tenha a me dizer. Você mentiu para mim, Itachi! – O mais novo gritou.

- Entenda que eu... – A fala na voz rouca do outro foi, novamente, interrompida.

- Não me importa que fosse tudo por mim! Você não podia ter feito o quê fez! Sabe o quanto eu sofri? Sabe o quanto eu sofri, não por ter a minha família morta, mas por ter pensado que o meu irmão era um assassino sem escrúpulos? – Eram gritos mais uma vez. Magoados, raivosos, tristes.

- E você sabe o quanto eu sofri por mentir para você? Sabe o quanto eu sofri por ter que matar a minha própria família? Sabe tudo o que eu senti ao ter o destino de toda a vila em minhas mãos? Sabe o meu arrependimento? – O mais velho dizia alguns tons a mais que o normal, parecendo magoado ou rancoroso. O outro se calou, ciente que poderia ter sido injusto.

E por muito tempo só existiu o silêncio entre eles dois.

_Duas semanas depois_

Estava frio naquela noite. Em um canto da cama, um dos prisioneiros tremia encolhido.

- Sasuke.

O outro chamou. Parecia confortável, mesmo no ambiente gélido. Os olhos ônix do pequeno o encararam, agoniados.

- Venha aqui. – Chamou; mesmo que não acreditasse que o menor o faria.

O corpo aconchegou-se lentamente ao do maior, parando de chacoalhar quase que imediatamente. Itachi circundou a cintura do irmão cautelosamente, ciente de que aquela seria a única vez.

_Um mês depois_

Na pequena cama da cela, um adulto repousava. Parecia dormir um sono leve, sem sonhos. Em pé, não muitos passos atrás, um jovem o observava. Seus olhos perscrutavam cada mísero pedaço do corpo alheio. Não com olhares luxuriosos, mas com um olhar que oscilava entre mágoa e carinho. Talvez um brilho mostrasse algum indicio de agradecimento, também.

O corpo se mexeu, mas seu dono permaneceu dormindo. O outro, assustado, recuou um pouco; logo voltando a sua posição quando percebeu o estado de seu irmão.

- Itachi, eu... Bem, me desculpe pelo que te disse naquele dia. Eu estava com raiva, e estava com medo. – Disse baixo, deitando no beliche de cima - Itachi dormira na sua pelo cansaço.

Os olhos do mais velho abriram-se lentamente, conforme um sorriso lhe adornava a face.

_E então se foi a estação, pois dois meses se passaram_

Dois homens morenos encaravam-se no pátio da carcerária – apesar de tal nome soar pejorativo – da vila da folha. Fulminavam-se. Ao redor, os outros prisioneiros formavam uma roda, incitando a briga já tão eminente. Não havia um motivo definido. Talvez fosse apenas para passagem de tempo; talvez fosse por algo que ninguém sabia; talvez o motivo fosse à falta de um motivo. Uma discussão sucinta e, então, o primeiro golpe.

Seguindo assim, em uma luta bruta que demorou a ter um fim. Uchiha Sasuke e Akeichi Souma. Estranho talvez fora o resultado da luta, já que o pequeno Uchiha venceu. Estranho, pois seu oponente tinha o dobro de seu tamanho, e no mínimo uns dez quilos a mais.

Mesmo obtendo a vitória, o menor saiu machucado demais – por dentro e por fora. Olhos o encaravam pela pequena janela engradada em uma cela longínqua.

Ele foi levado, sem muito cuidado, para o local onde estava ficando durante sua prisão, e o olhar do misterioso finalmente voltou-se para dentro do cárcere.

- I-Itachi... – A voz do ferido saía fraca.

- Está tudo bem, Sasuke. Tudo irá ficar bem. – O outro ajeitou a cabeça do mais novo em seu colo, mantendo-o o mais confortável possível até a chegada de um médico. – Não se preocupe, darei um jeito de conseguir comida para você. – Completou, lembrando-se das regras que diziam que qualquer infração resultaria na perda das refeições diárias.

- Obrigado... – Parecia tentar falar, mas o torpor pela perda de sangue já o embalava. – Onii-chan.

O mais velho sorriu. Ninguém nunca soube que o motivo da briga foi o irmão do oponente – Akeichi Shiro – ter tido segundas intenções em relação à Itachi. Na verdade, ninguém nem imaginaria.

_E em três meses, um já sorria na companhia do outro. Estranhamente, com sentimentos aflorando sem motivo. A convivência foi melhorada, e pode-se até dizer que os dois Uchiha conviviam como irmãos. Claro que foi difícil convencer Sasuke a manter qualquer forma de relacionamento no início, mas Itachi tinha seus meios. Contudo, após um tempo, o mais velho já não tinha tanta certeza se queria continuar agindo desta maneira com o outro. E nem a tinha Sasuke._


	4. Let's Play A Game

Percebeu uma movimentação na cama abaixo da sua. Logo, Sasuke entrou no pequeno "banheiro" da cela; sem perceber que seu irmão estava acordado. O mais velho ignorou o fato de não haver sido notado, voltando a perder-se em meio a suas divagações. Segundos passaram-se, acumulando-se em minutos; quase meia hora se foi.

O barulho do chuveiro parou repentinamente, tirando Itachi de seus pensamentos.

A "porta" do banheiro, por assim dizer, foi aberta. Deixando passar um jovem de pele clara e cabelos escuros, trajando apenas uma simples camisa azul-escura por cima das boxers negras. O mais velho o encarou no mesmo momento, seguindo com os olhos as gotas que escorriam pelo corpo do irmão; e observando-o descaradamente ir até a cama.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, desatento ao mundo a sua volta. Não percebeu, inclusive, quando Itachi desceu da própria cama, parando ao lado da sua. Não percebeu até que o mesmo subisse em si, na realidade.

- I-Itachi... O que você pensa que...? – O mais novo foi interrompido pelo outro que, tomado pelo impulso, selou seus lábios com os dele.

Sasuke, conseguindo sair dos braços de seu irmão, desferiu um soco na face do outro por tamanha ousadia.

- Teme! Você tem merda na cabeça? - Indagou Sasuke; enquanto Itachi checava o estado de seu queixo. - Se afaste de mim!

- Vai dizer que não gostou? - Desafiou Itachi.

- Claro que não! Somos dois homens…

- Então esse é o único problema? - Interrompeu Itachi, com um sorriso provocante.

- Tsc. - Resmungou Sasuke empurrando o irmão para fora da cama e virando-se para a parede. Contudo, o mais velho não deixaria o outro sair ileso depois de tê-lo ignorado. Ele domaria o "rebeldezinho".

Antes que pudesse perceber, Sasuke foi imobilizado pelo irmão. Os dois estavam, então, no chão.

- Te ensinarei a ter mais respeito, Otouto. - Disse Itachi, em um tom que fez a espinha do outro se arrepiar.

O mais velho mordeu a hélice da orelha do outro e, arrastando seus lábios pela pele do outro, fez, com eles, seu caminho até o pescoço do menor. Mordiscadas, lambidas, marcas, beijos... Suspiros que o mais novo tentava inutilmente conter.

Sasuke tinha perdido a fala. Queria gritar com o mais velho, porém tudo o que conseguia fazer era arrepiar-se com suas carícias. Itachi virou o irmão para si, no intuito de tirar sua camisa; mas algo no olhar do Uchiha menor o impediu. Repentinamente, o mais velho levantou-se e voltou para a sua respectiva cama. Seu irmão estava, agora, confuso.

- Po… Por quê? - Indagou o mais novo.

- Nunca vi você com essa expressão antes, pensei que estaria fazendo alguma coisa errada. - Explicou Itachi

- Você é um Uchiha! Desistir não é uma opção! - Gritou o menor.

- Para alguém que estava resistindo até segundos atrás, você está bem animadinho... – O mais novo apenas corou levemente com o comentário. Encarando-o, o mais velho apoiou-se em seus cotovelos e prosseguiu sua fala com uma pergunta. - Você é virgem?

- Isso não vem ao caso. - Retrucou Sasuke.

- Você está ferrado por ter me feito parar. - Falou o Uchiha maior, com uma voz serenamente tensa.

O mais novo engoliu em seco. Sua camisa, logo, havia sido arrancada pelo irmão; que estampava no rosto um sorriso malicioso. Os dois estavam, então, no chão.  
Itachi voltou a marcar o menor; agora, Sasuke podia sentir os dentes do mais velho arranhando sua pele. O maior conseguia sentir a masculinidade do irmão enrijecer-se com o contato indireto com sua virilha. Sem perder tempo, o maior tira-lhe a boxer e passa a estimulá-lo.

Sasuke puxou o cabelo do primogênito, selando seus lábios. O elástico que geralmente prendia os cabelos do prodígio Uchiha estava, no momento, arrebentado no chão. O mais novo não tinha nenhuma intenção de ser o passivo; mas com o decorrer dos fatos até o dado momento, seu destino obviamente seria sê-lo. Pelo menos uma coisa ele poderia fazer, pensou, adentrando com a língua a boca do irmão.

O mais novo estava no comando do beijo, coisa que não durou muito, pois o mais velho interrompeu o beijo.

- Sasuke, não tente mudar os fatos. O uke da relação é você. - Disse Itachi, antes de colar sua boca na do irmão em um beijo selvagem, onde suas línguas estavam em guerra.

Itachi pegou o irmão no colo e o jogou na cama. Tirou suas próprias camisa e calça; revelando mais ou menos a proporção de seu falo, excitado, por baixo da boxer.

Sasuke olhou incrédulo para o tamanho da masculinidade do irmão. Percebendo a expressão do irmão, Itachi sorriu e ajoelhou-se ao pé da cama, separando as pernas do irmão e abocanhando o falo do mesmo. O menor arqueou a coluna e jogou a cabeça para trás, liberando gemidos consideravelmente altos.

- Ita… Itachi. Argh… - Tentou falar entra os gemidos - Calma… Argh, Deus! - Itachi sorriu internamente ao escutar o outro; enquanto empenhava-se em seu trabalho de sucção, arrancando gemidos gloriosos de seu irmão.

O primogênito levou dois dedos até a boca do outro, obrigando-o a sugá-los. Tirou-os de boca do menor e acariciou a sua entrada, fazendo o irmão se arrepiar; deu uma rápida lambida no local e adentrou-o com os dois dedos; enquanto movia suas mãos sobre o membro do mais novo.

Imediatamente, começou o movimento de vai e vem com os dedos que estavam dentro de Sasuke, fazendo ondas de prazer percorrerem o corpo do menor; acompanhadas por uma leve dor. Acrescentou o terceiro dedo, abrindo um pouco mais a entrada. Pôs-se de pé e, depois de retirar sua boxer, ordenou:

- Chupa!

Sasuke o encarou meio indignado, ou talvez desacreditado; mas, sem questionar, fez o que seu irmão mandou. Lambeu, mordiscou e chupou... E repetiu o processo, até que lhe fosse permitido parar.

Em seguida, Itachi pôs Sasuke de quatro e penetrou o irmão sem prévio aviso ou preparação. Com a primeira sequência de movimentos, Sasuke já mal se aguentava em pé, de tanto prazer que lhe era proporcionado. Espasmos percorriam seu corpo. Não havia dor, somente prazer. Era impressionante como Itachi acertava todas as estocadas na próstata do mais novo.  
As estocadas continuaram fortes e ritmadas. Nessa hora, o menor arqueou a coluna e jogou a cabeça para traz tendo o orgasmo mais intenso de sua vida até o presente momento; seu liquido esbranquiçado lambuzou o abdômen de ambos.

Itachi deu uma pausa para que seu irmão, que se jogou pesadamente na cama, pudesse se recuperar. Enquanto o menor descançava, o mais velho sentou-se sobre seu colo; sugando o gozo de seu abdômen.

- O-O que... Foi... Isso? - Sasuke questionou, apesar de parecer mais com uma constatação, ofegante.

Não obteve uma resposta.


	5. Gone

A ponta da caneta corria pelo papel, formando palavras em uma caligrafia arrastada. O moreno de longos cabelos negros descansou o instrumento; olhando com pesar para as frases ali escritas e, cuidadosamente, pôs a carta que escrevera ao lado de seu irmão.

Selou seus lábios em um beijo e caminhou até as grades da cela. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e, antes que se notasse, a "porta" havia desaparecido. Devolvendo-a ao seu devido lugar após dar alguns passos à frente, Uchiha Itachi foi em direção ao seu maior inimigo.

-x-

Sasuke tremeu levemente na cama, antes de abrir os olhos. Sentia uma dor insuportável; mas tornando isso um fato irrelevante, tentou levantar-se da cama. Reparou que, estranhamente, Itachi não parecia estar em lugar algum. Ao seu lado, em meio aos lençóis sujos de sêmen e sangue, avistou um papel. Segurou a folha fortemente entre seus dedos e, finalmente, conseguindo levantar, encostou-se à parede.

Suas pernas e braços sujos dos mesmos líquidos, branco e rubro, que agora manchavam a carta. O sangue pingava no chão, levando com ele o último resquício de felicidade que Sasuke mantivera consigo.

_Otouto,_

_Parece que toda vez que nos reencontramos, a morte me chama. Uma vez usando-o como meio e, outra vez, eu próprio. Ela me chama... Em um chamado que eu não posso ignorar._

_Não quero envolvê-lo novamente em nada, por isso... Por favor, não me siga._

-x-

Os dois oponentes encaravam-se.

- Então... Libertastes-me para poder me matar? – O homem de cabelos cinzentos perguntou sarcasticamente, como se duvidasse das palavras do outro.

- Exato. – O moreno confirmou determinado.

- Sabes que se me matar, também morrerá? – Questionou novamente. – Apesar de não acreditar que serias capaz de tal ato.

Provocações lançadas a esmo.

O primeiro ataque foi feito. E, depois, o segundo; e o terceiro, e o quarto, e o quinto. E então, só havia fumaça e cinzas. A última luta entre Konoha e a Akatsuki – usando seus mediadores, Uchiha Itachi e Yakushi Kabuto - começara.

Ela não estava longe do fim.

-x-

Sasuke não deixaria que as lágrimas que tentava conter fossem vistas.

_É provável que nada do que eu disse lhe tenha feito sentido e nada do que direi também; mas do mesmo modo que o peço para não me seguir, também peço que tente entender meus motivos._

_Não é minha culpa ter sido trazido de volta ao mundo por uma pessoa tão vil, eu sei disso. Entretanto, alguém tinha de matá-lo; e não importando o quanto ou como eu olhasse essa situação, encontrei apenas uma solução: novamente, teria de por um fim ao que não comecei._

_Eu sei que devia ter cuidado de você; estou ciente que meu dever era protegê-lo, e eu não o fiz. Lembro-me perfeitamente bem das palavras de nosso pai: "Itachi, me prometa uma coisa antes de me matar... Prometa-me que tomará conta do Sasuke". Desculpe Sasuke... Eu quebrei a única promessa que mantinha nosso pai vivo de alguma forma. Eu não fui capaz de te proteger, e é por esse motivo que eu faço o que faço. Eu finalmente vou conseguir lhe proteger._

_Não me odeie irmãozinho. Mesmo morto, saber que você gasta sua vida odiando alguém tão desprezível como eu, é algo que nunca suportaria. Por isso... Não pense em mim como alguém que lhe apunhalou pelas costas, pense em mim como alguém que sempre carregou uma espada por você._

_Eu matei nosso clã para que você sobrevivesse, eu morri para que você pudesse adquirir o poder supremo de nosso clã... E vou morrer novamente para tentar apagar o fantasma daquele que tentou lhe possuir de seu passado. Não. Eu não estou lhe culpando de nada. Essas foram as minhas escolhas. Esse foi o caminho que eu decidi seguir._

-x-

Eram os últimos golpes de ambas as partes. As últimas chances de definir o vencedor daquela luta. E ele foi decidido; contudo, ironicamente, o vencedor ganhou o mesmo destino daquele destinado à perda. Morte.

O fôlego do moreno perdeu-se enquanto ele ia de encontro ao chão. As mãos manchadas de sangue, a visão nublada em desespero. Um bolo em sua garganta o impedia de falar claramente. Ele já sabia que este seria seu destino – embora em sua felicidade talvez houvesse esquecido em algum momento - mas não conseguiu evitar o medo em ir embora.

- Sasuke...

Suas últimas, ou última, palavra saiu arrastada – como se fosse necessário um esforço enorme para dizê-la.

Ele se lembrou, repentinamente das palavras que escrevera em uma folha pela manhã. Sorriu. O que era para ser uma carta de desculpas virou uma carta de separação; e o que era para ser um até logo se transformou em um adeus...

Uma despedida, antes do triste e belo fim.

-x-

_Eu deveria preocupar-me mais comigo mesmo, eu sei; mas o problema é que... A sua felicidade é mais importante que a minha. _

_Você é mais importante que eu._

_ Uchiha Itachi_


	6. Lost!

Os raios alegres e cálidos do sol acariciavam a bela face do jovem adulto. Quando abriu os olhos, porém, ele não enxergou nenhuma cor no mundo ao seu redor. Apenas um entediante e melancólico ambiente monocromático.

Levantou-se, saindo do pequeno bosque no qual se refugiara naquela manhã. Conseguira sua liberdade há não mais que dois meses, e não sabia se ficava feliz por estar longe daquela prisão ou não. Afinal, por mais estranho que possa parecer, lá ele vivera alguns dos melhores momentos de sua vida; ao lado dele. E ele não estava mais lá. Nem na prisão, nem no bosque, nem na vila. Simplesmente, não estava.

Caminhou em direção à pequena casa na qual morava. Não se sentiu bem em voltar ao local no qual seus pais viveram, por isso foi àquele lugar. Entrou e sentiu-se acolhido pelo ambiente – aquele era o único lugar que ele conseguia sorrir; talvez por ter sido construído quando ele e Itachi ainda eram menores, pelos dois. Abriu uma pequena gaveta na cômoda, encontrando alguns papéis amarelados.

Segurou-os com mais delicadeza do que se pensa ser possível, passando os olhos pelas palavras escritas há tanto tempo. Havia quase cinco anos desde que foram marcadas naquele papel. A última linha da carta lhe chamou, como sempre, a atenção; mas pela primeira vez, conseguiu encontrar uma resposta para as tristes e, de certa forma, egoístas palavras.

"_Você é mais importante que eu."_

- Você está errado, Itachi. Você sempre foi o mais importante. Você... – Se engasgou em meio à frase, as lágrimas quentes escorrendo pela bela face; tão parecida com a de seu irmão – Não podia ter ido.

O mundo dele fadado à eterna ausência de felicidade.

**N/A: Só comentei de novo aqui porque postei tudo junto. Espero que eu receba reviews, huh? **

**Todos os capítulos tem nomes de músicas. **

**Essas são as músicas que dão nome aos títulos da fic.  
This Is War - 30 Seconds To Mars  
Welcome To Hell - Venom (Na verdade eu só coloquei por causa do nome...)  
Stand By Me - John Lennon  
Let's Play A Game - Asmodeus (Nunca escutei, he he...)  
Gone - 'N Sync  
LOST! - Coldplay**


End file.
